Bad Things - Chicago
by tvd-fan-klefan-lover
Summary: SONGFIC. Bad Things - True Blood theme song. Klaus thinks about why he wants Ripper, why he plays their stupid games. The conclusion? He wants to do bad things to him. Managed to end up a bit mushier than I meant. Anyway, enjoy


**A/N: **How much have I uploaded this week? O.o This, Distractions, 2 chapters in SaO and OYE, Klaus is Dead and My Immortal! I'm so spoiling you lot

**Disclaimer: **Klaus never would have compelled his Ripper to forget if I had my way. So no, I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I just wish I did so I could end the Delena/Stelena shit and save Alaric

* * *

_When you came in the air went out_

_And every shadow filled up with doubt_

He was just some vampire. He was entirely unimportant. So why did something in Klaus take so much notice of him? Yes, Ripper was definitely interesting when he was feeding but that was the only reason he should be paying any attention to him. It didn't matter if Ripper was interested in him as more. Klaus wasn't offering.

And yet, the second Rebekah started flirting with him a disgusting feeling of jealousy swelled up in Klaus. That was his Ripper. That was his Salvatore she was dancing with, hunting with, sleeping with and he hated it.

_I don't know who you think you are_

_But before the night is through_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

It was an intricate dance for the hybrid and the Salvatore. Ripper was determined, playful, loving the excitement of knowing they shouldn't be doing what they were doing. Klaus was more careful, less wanting to open himself up even the tiniest bit. The Ripper of Monterey didn't care if they were really together or just friends with benefits but part of Klaus did.

When they hunted together something in Klaus' resolve broke. Ripper was magnificent. He lived up to his name, killing the woman accidentally as her head twisted off her shoulders. He had turned to Klaus, blood covering those already-tempting lips and just smirked. That cocky insufferable smirk had snapped his resolve and in seconds Ripper was on his back, Klaus devouring his mouth greedily. It had been violent and passionate and so fucking perfect.

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue_

It was meant to mean something, anything, to Ripper. Of course, the next day he was flirting with Rebekah again, sneaking out of the club early like he thought Klaus wouldn't notice. It pissed him off more than it should have. Ripper wasn't one to settle and he'd known that the second they'd met. He slipped out early too, going to the house he and Rebekah had taken over and sitting on the bed in his room.

The sketchpad was sitting next to his pillow where he'd dropped it as he left, the sketch of Ripper taunting him. Klaus had just stared at it, trying to ignore the annoying twinge of pain as he looked at the image burned into his brain. His Ripper crying out for more, face full of pleasure.

_I don't know what you've done to me_

_But I know this much is true_

_I wanna do bad things with you, okay_

He wanted the younger vampire there with him, not with his sister. Something inside him had locked on Ripper as his and he hated it. Klaus didn't know how he'd done it or if he'd even meant to but what he did know was he wanted Ripper to be his.

They'd hunt together, be together, and the very thought of it made Klaus grin. They could be amazing together. If Ripper chose him he'd be loyal, there was no doubt he had the ability in him. Maybe one day Klaus could believe what the younger had said, that he wasn't an abomination. That would be a lot easier to believe if Ripper stayed with him.

_When you came in the air went out_

_And all those shadows there filled up with doubt_

He was proud, cocky, confident, and something about him made Klaus dead heart catch slightly the next time they saw each other despite his anger at Ripper choosing his sister. It made no sense after what Ripper had done. Then again, not much made sense anymore.

Rebekah was flirting with him, hanging off his arm again, but that night Ripper paid so much more attention to Klaus it made his hopes raise. Part of him, the pessimistic self-loathing part, told him not to be stupid. This was a game to the vampire, just like Rebekah was. He couldn't let himself fall into the trap, he couldn't let himself care.

_I don't know who you think you are_

_But before the night is through_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

He was a tease, a murderer, a cocky bastard and Klaus fucking loved it. Ripper would only cause him trouble and he knew it but when the vampire gave him that 'come hither' look as he slid off his jacket he ignored the little voice in the back of his mind, telling him to stop.

It was everything he needed and everything he didn't want all rolled into one person and that body was his addiction, his greatest weakness. And Ripper knew it, damn him. Why else would he lick his lips like that so many times in one evening? It was like he was trying to make Klaus attack him. Then again, he probably was.

They both craved the strange and twisted relationship they had, the nights they shared in Ripper's apartment after compelling the neighbours not to hear anything, of course. It was the best thing and the worst thing that could have happened to either of them.

_I don't know what you've done to me_

_But I know this much is true_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

* * *

Ended up so much mushier than it was meant to

~Klefan-Lover


End file.
